


Qrow's First Valentines

by genderqueer_turtle



Series: Fair Game One Shots [12]
Category: RWBY
Genre: Fluff, M/M, One Shot, Short Story, Valentine's Day, Valentine's Day Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-21
Updated: 2020-04-21
Packaged: 2021-03-01 19:07:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,011
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23772043
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/genderqueer_turtle/pseuds/genderqueer_turtle
Summary: Clover tires to give his boyfriend the best Valentine's Day ever, but his luck semblance doesn't seem to want to do its' job.
Relationships: Qrow Branwen/Clover Ebi
Series: Fair Game One Shots [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1686706
Comments: 1
Kudos: 25





	Qrow's First Valentines

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this at Valentine's Day, I can't believe I haven't posted it!  
> Clover's POV

"You're kidding, right?" I asked, shocked at what my boyfriend, Qrow, had just told me.

"Nope. I have never celebrated Valentine's Day. Never had anyone to celebrate it with." Qrow shrugged his shoulders, clearly not making a big deal out of it.

But to me, this was a big deal. This was a chance to give him the best first Valentines Day ever. I sat there, thinking up ideas to sweep my boyfriend off his feet. It would be the most romantic, most memorable Valentine's Day the world had ever seen.

"Tomorrow, I will show you just how amazing Valentines Day really is," I said.

"You don't have to. Valentines Day is just a bunch of commercialism, so I don't really see the point. It's a waste of money," he said. While I knew that he was technically right, there was something about the idea of Valentines that made it worth it. It didn't matter what Qrow thought of the holiday right now, when I was done, he would love it. I loved Qrow and wanted to show him that. 

We headed off to work, but throughout the day, I made phone calls and reservations for tomorrow, planning out the holiday. I even told Ironwood that Qrow and I would need the day off, so that we could have the whole day free. 

The next morning, I woke up extra early to make Qrow breakfast in bed. When I was finished, the kitchen was a mess, but the platter looked amazing. I placed flowers in a little vase, and set it next to the fresh orange juice and the homemade pancakes. I then preceded to carry it to Qrow's room and gently open the door. 

I peaked in and saw my boyfriend fast asleep, shirtless. I smiled, knowing he must have had a rough night with his nightmare problem. I would totally make him feel better with my Valentines Day breakfast. I walked over to his bed, set the breakfast down on the bedside table and sat on the side of the his bed. 

"Good morning babe," I said, kissing his forehead and messing with his hair. He groaned in annoyance and pulled the pillow over his head. Qrow had never been a morning person. I grinned and began to tickle him, knowing that my boyfriend was especially ticklish. He fully woke up and sat up to push me away, trying not to laugh. 

"I made you breakfast." I showed him the platter, and he smiled. 

"Thank you hun. This means a lot," he said, taking a bite of the pancakes. His face immediately went from happy to uncomfortable. "No offense Clover, but these are the worst pancakes I've ever tasted." He handed me a forkful of pancakes and I ate it. He was right, they were disgusting. 

"Oh no! I must have switched the salt with the sugar! I'm such an idiot!" I buried my face in my hands as Qrow laughed at my embarrassment. 

"Well, we can stop by the cafeteria to get breakfast on our way to work," Qrow said.

"No! No work for you or me today! I promised myself that you would have to best Valentines Day ever and that includes not working. Let's go out and get breakfast." I said. I ran to Qrow closet and picked out an amazing outfit for him. I threw the clothes at him and headed to get changed as well. 

I met him at the door and we headed out, hand in hand. Our breakfast was good, way better than what I had made. Next, I planned to take Qrow out to an arcade. We walked there, but as we did, it began to rain. We ran the rest of the way and entered the arcade. 

So far, today had not turned out how I wanted. I'm supposed to have such good luck, but today, that was not what was happening. But Qrow didn't seem to notice how upset I was as he looked around the arcade. 

"I haven't been to an arcade in a very long time. Thank you Clover." He smiled at me and grabbed my hand, pulling me along. Some of the games, he was really good at, and he laughed and joked like he had never worried about anything in his life. I didn't get to see this carefree side of Qrow very often, and I was was grateful to be lucky enough to be with him right now. 

Finally, it was time for dinner. I had made a reservation at the fanciest restaurant in Atlas that I could find. The rain had stopped, so we didn't have to worry about getting wet. When we got there, they told us that we would have to wait. And wait we did. It took longer than expected for them to give us a table, almost an hour. The place was packed, so many other couples had the same idea.

We sat down and ordered our food. I looked over at Qrow, who was messing with his napkin.

"Qrow, I'm sorry. Today didn't turn out the way I wanted. I messed up your breakfast, and then it rained. And then we had to wait a while for dinner. Today was supposed to be the best Valentines Day you will ever have, but nothing worked the way I wanted it to."

Qrow reached across the table and took my hand. "Hun, today was the best Valentines Day I will ever have. Sure, I don't have a lot of experience with this holiday, but I really enjoyed myself today. And it doesn't matter what we do, as long as we do it together, right? I think I wouldn't have liked it as much if it was perfect. This was sweet and thoughtful and in my opinion, perfect." 

I smiled at my amazing boyfriend. He was right, it didn't matter if the activities didn't work out exactly as I planned, Qrow still enjoyed himself and I did too. Today really was the greatest Valentines Day either of us would ever have.


End file.
